All's Fair in Love and War
by Voice of the Mist
Summary: Naruto has just arrived back home after his 2 and 1/2 year training with Jiraiya and is excited to see all of his old friends, expecting to get a well deserved rest. But all is not well in paradise. Kohona is on the brink of war...full summery inside
1. The Return of the Uzamaki

A/N: Voice: HELLOOOO PEOPLES

A/N: **Voice:** HELLOOOO PEOPLES!! Welcome to my room!

**Shikamaru:** does she always act like this?

**Everythingy:** sometimes

**Shikamaru:** troublesome

**Voice:** as you can see, I have visitorsf

**Ino:** not that you gave us much choice

**Sakura:** yea 'come to the enclosed address or else'.

**Kiba:** and we didn't want to end up like Kakashi. (motioned to an unconscious Kakashi on the floor)

**Voice: **that's what he gets for trying to come into my room with one of those distasteful Icha Icha Paradise books.

**Laughy:** ohh, 'distasteful'. A big word.

**Voice:** shut up, Laughy. Anyways, this is my story…actually, I'll let the box that I'm about to type explain the summery!

**Summery:** Naruto has just arrived back home after his 2 and ½ year training with Jiraiya and is excited to see all of his old friends, expecting to get a well deserved rest. But all is not well in paradise. Kohona is at the brink of war with the Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country). Everyone is on the alert and is extremely suspicious of almost everyone. What happens when the Tsuchi no Kuni says that the only way to a truce is the eldest Hyuuga heir's hand in marriage?

**Voice:** there ya go. The complete summery.

**Naruto:** (whispering) I think she's enjoying this a little too much

**Voice:** I heard that Uzumaki!

**Naruto:** how did she hear me?

**Hinata:** I th-think it was her ears.

**Naruto:** Her ears…? (Stares at dog ears on Voice's head. Voice notices)

**Voice:** what ya staring at Uzumaki?

**Naruto:** nothing.

**Voice:** (sigh) onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, he and Hinata would be together by now.

**Naruto:** I don't get it…

**Voice:** (sweatdrop) even when I spell it out for him, he doesn't get it. He's as dense as a brick wall.

**Naruto:** and what is THAT suppose to mean?!

**Voice:** you know what? Forget I said anything.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

"**Kyuubi speaking"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

Chapter 1 – The Return of the Uzumaki

"Ero-sensei, hurry up! I can see Kohona and you promised you'd buy me some ramen when we got back!"

"Brat, how many times have I told you not to call me that?!" _Go figure. He can't remember the code to a hotel room but he can remember a promise I made 2 and ½ years ago._

"I can see the gate!" Kohona's number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja rush toward the gate only to be stopped by the guards.

"State your name and business," said one. "Or we will be forced to attack."

"Huh? It's me Uzamaki Naruto."

"Prove it," said the second guard.

"How!?"

"If you are really Uzamaki Naruto, than you can perform his original jutsu." Naruto frowned and made a hand sign.

"Transform!" There was a puff of smoke and where Naruto once stood, a nude female surrounded by a light mist appeared.

"You mean this jutsu?" she asked, winking at the guards. The two guards keeled over, glassy eyed, blood running from their noses.

"Yes…welcome back Naruto…" Naruto returned to his normal form just as Jiraiya arrived on the scene.

"Ahhhh, I missed the jutsu?" he whined.

Naruto mumbled something about perverts as he walked through the gates into the village.

People walked past Naruto at an unusually fast pace. They seemed to want to get to their destination as quickly as possible. Mothers held onto their children's hands tight, not allowing them to run on their own.

Looking around, Naruto spotted Shikamaru and Temari, walking together down the street. Compared to the people around them, you would think they were standing still.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" The pineapple haired ninja looked around and smiled a bit.

"Well, look who's decided to come back," he said. Naruto smiled and looked over at Temari.

"Sooo…are you guys dating or something?" Temari and Shikamaru blushed for moment before Temari huffed.

"No you dolt, this lazy ass is just "escorting" me around Kohona."

"Oh."

"Besides, now is not the best time to be dating."

"What do you mean?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Thanks Temari, now I need to explain everything to him."

"Explain what to me?" Shikamaru sighed again.

"How troublesome. Kohona is on the brink of war with Iwagakure no sato. We don't know when or if they will attack. Everyone on is on the alert."

"Explains why everyone seems so nervous," Naruto muttered. He was about to speak to Shikamaru again when he saw a flash of pink hair.

"Got to go!" he shouted and he took off after the girl. Temari looked at Shikamaru.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"He'll find out eventually," the ninja muttered.

"Lazy ass," Temari muttered but she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Sakura!" The kunoichi turned and smiled.

"Naruto! When did you get back?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Wow," Sakura giggled. "You're taller than me now." This was true. Naruto was about a head taller than her. Not only that, he had grown more muscular and he had lots almost all of his baby fat. He no longer wore his load orange suit but a black one with orange on the shoulders running down his sides before hitting his black pants. Even his hitai-ate was different. After being destroyed during one of Jiraiya's training exercises, Naruto's new on was black with longer ends.

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked, interrupting Sakura's thoughts. "Is there really a war going on?"

"No, we are on the BRINK of war," sighed Sakura. "Fighting could break out at anytime, we don't know if they are going to attack or not." She sighed again.

"Sooo…" said Naruto quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Other than this war, what else is going on?"

Sakura smiled, glad of the change of subject. "Nothing much. There is a rumor going around that Shikamaru and Temari are going out."

"I just talked to them!" said Naruto. "When I asked them about it, they said they weren't."

"Hmm," said Sakura, putting a hand under her chin, deep in thought. "We'll have to change that."

"Sakura-chan!" Turning around, both Sakura and Naruto saw TenTen running up to them. "Naruto! When did you get back?"

"About nine minutes ago."

"Oh, then you wouldn't have any idea where Hinata-chan is, would you?"

"No, why?" TenTen sighed.

"Neji is having a fit. Apparently, she didn't show for her father's normal, "What you need to do to be a proper heir" speech."

"What doesn't sound like Hinata," Naruto muttered.

"I know," said TenTen. "That's why Neji is freaking out."

"Did you check by her teams usual meeting spot?" Sakura asked. "She might have a mission." TenTen shook her head.

"She doesn't have a mission, I already checked with Tsunade-sama but I didn't check the meeting spot. It's possible that she just wanted to get out of the house. I wouldn't blame her."

Naruto and Sakura followed TenTen to a large maple tree in the middle of the park. Already there was Shino, Kiba and Akamaru.

"Yo Naruto!" shouted Kiba, raising his hand in greeting. "When did you get back?"

"About fifteen min…WOAH Akamaru's gotten big!"

"Really?" Kiba looked over at his companion who was large enough for Kiba to ride on his back. "I never noticed."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT NOTICE?!" Naruto shouted. "Last time I saw him, he could ride on your head!"

"He still tries to sometimes," Kiba muttered.

"It's quite amusing," said Shino.

"Hey, Shino, good to see you."

"You too Naruto," said Shino, inclining his head.

"Ok, enough chit-chat," interrupted TenTen. "You can catch up later. Have you guys seen Hinata?"

"Nope," said Kiba. "She was supposed to be here about five minutes ago though. Why?"

"Because Neji is having a fit, that's why!"

"Oh…what did she do?"

"She skipped out on her father's speech again."

"Again?" Naruto looked at TenTen. "She's done it more than once?"

"This would be the third time now," said TenTen softly. "She's becoming a bit of a rebel."

There was a gasp. Everyone turned to see no one. Behind a fence, Hinata had pinned herself against it, her heart beating franticly, a light blush on her face.

_Naruto-kun's back? When? If…if I knew he was back, I would have gone to Otou-san's speech. What?...What am I saying? Stupid, you're missing those for a reason! But…did…did he see me?_

Naruto stuck his head around the fence.

"Ha! It is you, Hinata!" Hinata jumped and turned her head slowly.

_Naruto-kun? This close to me? Don't faint Hinata. Don't faint Hinata. Don't…_

"Ehh! H-Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto grabbed the falling kunoichi.

"Ahh, Hinata, why do you always faint when you see Naruto?" asked Kiba's voice, fading from her memory as she fell into unconsciousness.

TenTen sighed as Naruto propped Hinata up against the tree.

"I guess we found her," she muttered. She turned to Naruto. "So, did you have any trouble getting into Kohona?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. They asked for my identification and then I had to prove it to them."

"How did you prove it?" Sakura asked.

"They asked to see my "original" jutsu. I showed them and they ended up with a nose bleed." Kiba and TenTen laughed, clutching their sides. "Why did they ask me that?"

"Since we are in danger of being attacked by Iwagakure no sato, you are only aloud in the village if you have permission or if you lived here."

"Why?"

"We don't want spies getting in," said Shino, shortly.

"So, one from other villages are aloud in?"

"Very rarely."

A groan erupted from Hinata. She clutched her head as she slowly opened her eyes.

_I had the weirdest dream,_ she thought. _Naruto was back and he was looking for me…and then I fainted._ She looked up at her friends.

"Yo, Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto asked, crouching down in front of her. She blushed before fainting once again.

"Ah, Naruto," said Kiba, hitting his head in annoyance. "You made her faint again."

"I didn't mean to!" said Naruto. "It's not my fault she's so sick she faints!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"You think she's sick?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," said Naruto. "Why else would she get all red and faint?" A big smile erupted on his face. "Say, Sakura-chan. You're a medic-nin, right? You can heal her!" Everyone slapped their heads in annoyance.

There was a rusling of leaves above Naruto. All of a sudden, he was flattened by a young woman with red-gold hair and green eyes wearing a shirt with long, draping sleeves and a pair of black pants adorned with a belt that was covered with pouches and scrolls. Across her left eye was a long, deep scar and around her neck was her hitai-ate . She didn't even seem to notice that she had landed on someone.

"Oh, Hinata-sama," she groaned. "I thought we were past this." She began rummaging in her left sleeve. "Where are those damn smelling salts?" she muttered, digging in her sleeve. "I know I put them in here. Ah, here they are." Out of her sleeve, she pulled out a small brown bottle. Still crouching on Naruto, she uncorked the bottle and put it under Hinata's nose. The Hyuuga heiress took in a gasp of air and opened her eyes. The red-gold haired girl sighed.

"I'm glad you're awake, Hinata-sama," she said, corking the bottle and putting it back in her sleeve. "I've been looking everywhere for you. What made you faint? The heat?"

"N-No," Hinata stuttered.

"And I thought we where past this too," said the scarred girl. "Remember Hinata-sama, calm breaths, relax the mind and body." Hinata took several deep breaths. "Now, Hinata-sama, what made you faint?"

Hinata took another deep breath. "Naruto."

"Naruto?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "A steamed fish-paste in your ramen made you faint? It is food poisoning?"

Sakura TenTen and Kiba couldn't hold it any longer. They burst out laughing holding their sides. The girl didn't seem to notice. Hinata shook her head.

"It wasn't food poisoning? Then…what was it?" Naruto let out a groan and the girl looked down. She jumped to her feet, making Naruto grunt with pain.

"You must be the fiend that made Hinata-sama faint! You shall pay." Jumping into a tree, the girl pulled out a length of rope out of her right sleeve. She did several hand signs ending with Mi (snake). She held the sign and the end of the rope rose from the heap, as if it was alive.

"Bind!" The rope lunged at Naruto, tying his hands and legs together behind his back so he was unable to reach for a weapon or do hand signs. Kiba, Sakura and TenTen were rolling on the ground with laughter by now, laughing at the ridiculous position Naruto was in. As they laughed, Hinata looked horror stricken.

"**What are you doing, baka? Why are you lying on the ground? Free yourself!"**

_Why don't YOU do it then you baka __kitsune. I don't see you giving any ideas on how to get loose._

"**I shouldn't have too."**

"How would you like me to kill him, Hinata-sama?" the girl asked, jumping out of the tree so that she was kneeling next to Naruto. "Quick and painless or," she smiled and out of her left sleeve, she pulled out a katana. Razor sharp, it was silent as it was pulled out of its scabbard. No one was laughing now. "can I have some fun with him?"

Naruto gulped and looked up at the girl.

"Hey!" he shouted, "you're from the Takigakure no Sato (Hidden Waterfall Village)!" The girl blinked several times before answering.

"So? What's it to ya?"

"You're not aloud in Kohona!"

"For your information," said the girl defensively. "I have permission to be here…ah, wait a sec." She plunged her katana into the ground so close to Naruto that several of his hairs flouted to the ground.

The girl began rummaging in her sleeves and checking her pockets. "Where is it?" she muttered. "I know it's here. Oh, wait!" She reached down her shirt and pulled out a piece of paper. "Forgot I put it in there." She waved the piece of paper in front of Naruto's face. "See? I do have permission. So…back to business." She pulled the katana out of the ground and stuffed the paper back down her shirt. "How would you like to die?"

"Not at all," said Naruto, smiling.

"Sorry, that wasn't an option."

"Wait!" Hinata shouted. "You can't kill him!"

The girl blinked. "I can't?"

"No! He's my friend."

"He is?" She plunging the katana back into the ground, taking a few more of Naruto's hair with it. "Don't move," she growled to Naruto and she sat on his back, pulling a scroll out of her sleeve along with a brush.

"What was your name again?" she asked Naruto.

"Uzamaki…" Naruto grunted.

"Uzamaki," the girl muttered, running the brush down the list. "Oh, here you are 'Uzamaki Naruto'. So you name is Naruto!" she started, looking down at the ninja. "'Gender: male, age: 15 by now,'" she made a note by his name. "'Birthday: October 10th, blood type: B, Ninja of Kohona, Genin…'"

"Don't remind me," he muttered.

"'Part of Team 7,'" the girl continued. "'teammates: Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke (Former), sensei: Hatake Kakashi, known element: Fuuton (Wind), has done seven D-ranked missions, one C-ranked mission, one B-ranked mission, two A-ranked missions,' impressive, 'and no S-ranked missions to date.'" She rolled the scroll back up and returned it to her sleeve. "So, you are Hinata-sama's friend. Why did you make Hinata-sama faint?"

"I didn't!" Naruto shouted. "She just got all red and then fainted!"

"Hinata-sama, are you sick?" the girl asked, running over to feel Hinata's forehead.

"No, I'm fine," she said quietly. "Um…can you let Naruto go now please?"

"Huh? Oh, right." She once again did a Mi hand sign. "Release and Return!" The rope untied itself and coiled back into her sleeve. Naruto shakily stood up, shaking out his arms and legs.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He's fine," the girl, pulling her katana out of the ground. "I didn't tie him up that tight."

"You nearly skinned him!" Sakura shouted.

"But I didn't," the girl pointed out. Silently, the girl sliced her hand with the katana.

"Why are you doing that?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you asking her that!?" Sakura shouted. "She nearly killed you!"

"I was just wondering!"

"Whenever you draw a katana, in my family," said the girl, quietly. "You draw it to draw blood." Naruto gulped. "Since I didn't kill you, I must giveHiromasa some of my blood."

"Hiromasa…Straightforward." The girl nodded at Kiba as she sheathed the weapon.

"Why do you call it that?" Naruto asked.

"Hiromasa's purpose is very straightforward," said the girl, shrugging her shoulders.

"What is its purpose?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To protect."

"HA!" laughed Sakura. "Who were you protecting just now, huh? Obviously not yourself."

"I was protecting Hinata-sama."

"From what?!"

"From the one that made her faint. I thought she got scared and fell into unconsciousness. Now, it has come to my understanding that she's sick." Everyone besides Naruto and the girl sweatdropped.

"I don't think I introduced myself," said the girl. She placed her hands in her sleeves and she bowed. "I'm Michi Kaiya, Chuunin of Takigakure no Sato and it is an honor to meet you Uzamaki-san."

A/N:** Voice:** there ya go. Chapter 1.

**Sakura: **is Sasuke -kun going to be in this story?

**Voice:** I don't know. Maybe.

**Sakura:** if he is in this story, are we together?

**Voice:** I don't know. This IS a NaruHina story after all

**Sakura + Naruto + Hinata:** it is?

**Voice:** did anyone read the first author's note?

(Shake their heads no)

**Voice:** (sweat drop) why do I even bother writing an author's note if no one reads it?

**Ino:** out of sheer enjoyment

**Voice:** I guess

**Gaara:** I read them

**Voice:** you do? (Gaara nodded) YAY!! (glomps Gaara)

**Hinata:** Voice-san, shouldn't you end the chapter?

**Voice:** huh? Oh, right. (gets off Gaara) I'll update soon. All reviews are welcome.

**Naruto:** (not listening to the conversation) what's with the ears? (pulls ears on top of Voice's head) are you a demon?

**Voice:** (threw gritted teeth) no, I'm a half-demon. Please stop pulling my ears.

**Naruto:** (still pulling ears) what kind of demon?

**Voice:** (threw gritted teeth) dog demon. PLEASE stop pulling my ears.

**Naruto:** (still pulling my ears) do you have any powers?

**Hinata:** N-Naruto-kun, I-I don't think that i-is a g-good…

(Naruto pulls Voice's ears again)

**Voice:** THAT'S IT!! (pulls out sword) You want to know if I have powers?! FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF!!

(Naruto runs out of the room, Voice still trying to cut him in half)

**Hinata:** …idea

**Voice: **(in the distance) get back here you punk!

**Muses:** until next time!

(A crash is heard)

**Voice:** (in distance) taste my blade!

**Shikamaru:** that woman is so troublesome

(another crash)

**Voice:** (in distance) you coward! How dare you touch my ears! You will pay the price!

**Kiba:** note to self: don't pull Voice's ears


	2. Water Beneath the Falls

A/N: **Hinata:** (bandaging Naruto's wounds) N-Naruto-kun, you r-really shouldn't pick f-fights with Voice-san.

**Naruto: **I could have taken her.

**Voice:** and that's why Hinata-san is bandaging your wounds. You're just lucky that I didn't cut you with my sword or my acid claw. (sneers) if you did, there would be nothing left of you to bandage.

**Hinata:** Voice-san, d-do you have an extra sh-shirt for N-Naruto-kun?

**Voice:** I might, I have lots of clothes. (goes to closet) he can barrow a sweatshirt but that's about all I have. (opens closet door) WHAT THE HELL!?

**Everyone:** what?

**Voice:** WHO, THE HELL, LET JIRAIYA INTO MY CLOSET? (pulls Jiraiya out of the closet by the collar. He has a bloody nose and a far off look on his face) ok, perv, who let you into my closet?

**Jiraiya:** ……………………long…hair

**Voice:** long hair? Ino!

**Ino:** I didn't do it

**Voice:** Hinata!! What am I saying? Hinata wouldn't do that…NEJI!!

**Neji:** (scowl)

**Voice:** ok, apparently not. The only other person with long hair is…Editor.

**Editor:** it's about time you figured it out. I went to get ice cream and back by now.

**Kiba:** who's she?

**Voice:** she's my little sister

**Editor:** her **full** demon sister

**Laughy:** don't ask

**Voice:** why did you let the perv into my closet?

**Editor:** I was bored.

**Voice:** (sigh) why me? I would like to thank for reviewing. Ok, this is chapter two, now people, I hope ya enjoy it.

**Summery:** Naruto has just arrived back home after his 2 and ½ year training with Jiraiya and is excited to see all of his old friends, expecting to get a well deserved rest. But all is not well in paradise. Kohona is at the brink of war with the Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country). Everyone is on the alert and is extremely suspicious of almost everyone. What happens when the Tsuchi no Kuni says that the only way to a truce is the eldest Hyuuga heir's hand in marriage?

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

"**Kyuubi speaking"**

_**Kyuubi thinking**_

Chapter 2 – Water Below the Falls

"Ok, so you're from Taki but you are here…why?"

"I was hired as Hinata-sama's guard, Uzumaki-san," said Kaiya.

"Why?" Kaiya blinked a few times.

"Has he been living under a rock for the past year and a half?" she asked Hinata. Hinata let out a giggle and shook her head.

"No," snapped Sakura. "He's been training with a Legendary Sannin."

"Really? Which one?"

Sakura didn't answer for a moment.

"Jiraiya," she finally muttered.

"Is he here?" Kaiya asked, darkly.

"Yes? Why?" Kaiya looked at Naruto and he recoiled a bit under the kunoichi piercing look.

"Let's just say I have a message for him from my mother…" She peered at Naruto. "You're not a pervert too, are you?"

"NO!!"

"Oh, good," laughed Kaiya. "If you were, I would have to keep you 40 feet way from Hinata-sama."

"So, why are you working as Hinata's guard?"

"As you probably know, Kohona is on the brink of war with Iwa. What you probably don't know is that the Kumogakure no sato (Hidden Cloud Village) are allies with them. The Hyuuga clan is worried that they may be after the eldest Hyuuga heiress once again." Behind her, Hinata shuddered. "My brothers and I arrived a few days before the threat was made. Shibuki-sama had sent us here to see how many genin from Taki would be aloud to participate in the Chuunin exams. When the threat was made, I offered to stay and provide my assistance. My brothers, being the cowards they are-"

"I don't think that's very fair, Kaiya-chan," interrupted Hinata. "They seem very brave."

"If you tell them they have to go on a mission without me, Hinata-sama, they'll find some excuse to stay behind." Kaiya turned back to Naruto. "My brothers decided to stay as well. While I am in the employment of the Hyuuga, my brothers are working as temporary ninja for Kohona under the Hokage." At the mention of Tsunade, Naruto slapped his for head.

"That reminds me," he said. "I was supposed to see the old hag as soon as I got back. She's going to be mad."

"Then you better run, Uzumaki-san. Hokage-sama hasn't been in the best of moods lately." Naruto ran, talking to himself on the best way not to get punched threw a wall by the Hokage.

"Oh, Hinata-sama," Kaiya turned to Hinata. "Hiashi-sama is looking for you. Shall I give him the usual excuse or are you going to see him?"

"Give him the excuse," Hinata sighed. "I really don't want to face him right now."

"Right," smiled Kaiya. "One training session with Aburame-san and the Inuzuka boy coming up. That reminds me, I need to pick up Mika from Hana-chan today. She should be better by now." Kaiya bowed to Hinata before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Why does she call me 'the Inuzuka boy'?" Kiba asked, looking at Akamaru.

"Probably because you insulted her the minute you met her. Remember?" suggested Hinata.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_One and a half years ago._

"_Everyone I would like you to meet __Michi Kaiya." The girl bowed to Shino and Kiba as Hinata introduced her._

"_It is an honor to meet the friends of Hinata-sama," she said. Kiba sniffed the air._

"_You smell like weeds," he said bluntly. Kaiya's face burned._

"_Perhapes," she said, threw gritted teeth. "That is because I am from Taki."_

"_Cool, what kinds of animals do you have there? You smell a bit like cats too." Kaiya's head snapped up._

"_I do not own a cat," she spat._

"_Really? Because you smell like one. Like a big, wet hair ball." He laughed, throwing his head back as he did so._

"_Ummm…Kiba-kun…" Hinata started, pointing behind Kiba. Turning, Kiba came face to face to a pair of large white fangs._

"_Whoa!" He fell backwards in shock._

_The teeth belonged to a large, black canine with golden eyes. It was as large as Akamaru and it was growling fiercely at Kiba._

"_I see you've met my beloved Mika," said Kaiya._

"_Th-This is your pet?" Kiba stuttered. "He's very large dog."_

"_Don't insult her," snapped Kaiya. "Mika is not a dog. She is a oukami (wolf). My family raise them." Kaiya bowed to Hinata. "I will go and set up my chambers Hinata-sama." She clucked her tongue. The wolf stopped it's growling at Kiba and went to her side._

"_Oh, and by the way," she said, before she turned her back on the Inuzuka. "You smell like rat sick." She turned her back on the young Inuzuka and walked toward the Hyuuga compound._

_Flashback no Jutsu Kai!_

"I know you didn't mean too," said Hinata. "But it was a little rude."

TenTen hit Kiba on the head.

"You told her she smelled like a hair ball!? Are you that stupid!?"

"I didn't know it would insult her!"

"Didn't know…ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID!?"

_Maybe if I'm really quiet, Baa-chan won't see me. _As quietly as possible, Naruto climbed through the window…to see no one.

_Huh? Wasn't Baa-chan expecting me?_ The door swung open.

"And keep an extra careful eye on him, I don't trust him even if he isn't a…oh hello Naruto, when did you get here?" Naruto blinked several times at Tsunade and Shizune who stood silently in the doorway.

"Ummm, where were you?" Naruto asked, avoiding the question.

"One never questions the Hokage." Naruto turned to face a boy, a few years younger than himself whose face was hidden behind a blue mask.

"Her word is law." Turning to his left he saw another boy wearing a green mask.

"And all laws must be followed." A boy to Naruto's right, this time in a red mask spoke.

"We uphold the law, so we uphold the Hokage's word." In unision, the boys pulled out various weapons, ready to strike Naruto, who took a defencive stance. The boys released the weapons.

Suddenly, there was a pop and a puff of smoke. Kaiya stood back to back with Naruto, her katana drawn, knocking the weapons out of the air and cutting the weapons scrolls and pouches off of the boys' clothes. Upon seeing the girl, the three boys gulped.

"K-Kaiya-nee-san. (Older sister Kaiya)"

"Nee-san?" Naruto looked over at the katana wielding kunoichi who was hitting the three boys on the head.

"What do you think you are doing?" she shouted, hitting the boys on the head one at a time.

_Must be some pretty strong clones,_ Naruto thought as the kunoichi continued to hit the masked boys on the head.

"We were protecting the Hokage, one-san," said the blue masked boy.

"You are supposed to protect the citizens, not their Hokage! She has ANBUs for that and she is one of the strongest kunoichi in Kohona!" She hit the boys on the heads again. "Now, take off those masks and apologize!" The boys hung their heads and obeyed the kunoichi. As Naruto expected, the boys all looked the same.

"You dispel the clones now," he said. The boys looked up at him.

"What clones? There are no clones," said the once green masked boy.

"But-"

"We are the Michi brothers," the boys said in unison, sticking a pose. Kaiya shook her head.

"Gomen, Uzamaki-san," she said. "These are my brothers, Kisho," she pointed to the boy who wore the blue mask, "Mamoru," she pointed to the boy who wore the green mask, "and Ronin," she pointed to the boy who wore the red mask. "They're triplets."

"Why do you always introduce me last, nee-san?" Ronin asked grumpily.

"Because you were born last," laughed Kishu, earning him a whack on the head from Kaiya.

"Be nice Kishu," she growled.

"Gomen nee-san."

"Gomen again, Uzamaki-san," Kaiya muttered.

"Kaiya." Kaiya straightened and turned to face the Hokage. "What are you doing here?"

"Hiashi-sama sent me to greet him, Hokage-sama," Kaiya said bowing.

"Him? Him who?" Naruto asked, looking around at the room's occupants.

"Excellent," Tsunade said, walking over to her desk, ignoring Naruto completely. "I want you to keep an extra eye on him. He's comes from a mysterious background."

"Him who?" Naruto asked again.

"I understand, Hokage-sama," Kaiya said, still bowing. "Hinata-sama's safety is my first priority."

"Him wh-…Wait, what does this guy have to do with Hinata and why would her safety be at risk?"

The room's occupants continued to ignore Naruto.

"I want a report of his movements and whereabouts very hour."

"Who?"

"I will do my best Hokage-sama but I am only one ninja. I can not follow him when he is not with Hinata-sama."

"Who's him?"

"I understand, that's why we have your brothers."

"We are up to the job, Hokage-sama."

"Just don't jump him," warned Kaiya. "He's not a ninja."

"WOULD SOMEONE MIND TELLING ME WHO THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!?" Everyone looked at the shouting Naruto.

"There is no need to shout, baka," growled Tsunade. "We're talking about Takahiro Yukio, the heir to Takahiro clan in Kumo. He is our link to peace with Iwa."

"How?" There was a load silence for a long while. Finally, Kaiya spoke.

"By having Hinata-sama's hand…in marriage." Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"If Hinata-sama does not marry Takahiro Yukio," growled Kaiya. "Iwa and Kumo will attack Kohona. Together, even with Kohona's allies, we will be out numbered and Kohona will fall. Hinata-sama's hand is the only way for peace."

"But…but…but doesn't she get a choice?" Naruto choked out. Kaiya looked at him sadly.

"Of course but she has an obligation to her family, as her father constantly reminds her. She will do what's best for the clan and in this case, the best thing for the clan is what's best for Kohona, which is to marry Yukio."

Naruto felt his heart plummet. In that plummeting heart, for some reason, he felt pain, anger, hatred and, for some reason, jealousy. His knees grew weak as he sank to the floor. Tsunade and Shizune were not looking at each other, the Michi triplets replaced their masks and Kaiya's hands were clenched and shaking. Naruto waited, waited for someone to smile and shout, "Just kidding!" but all was silent. For unknown reason, Naruto felt his heart break. This pain was so new to him. It was worst than physical pain and it was much worst than the pain he felt when Sakura rejected him. What this pain was…he didn't know but it hurt and he knew it had something to do with Takahiro Yukio. Was it because he was using the excuse for war to arrange himself a marriage, was it because he was against Kohona in this war, or did it have something to do with Hinata? Visions of her flashed in his mind. Her at the Chuunin exams fighting Neji, her encouraging him before his match with Neji, her fainting and blushing and pressing her two index fingers together when she talked to him, her studder, everything he could pull from his memory about her.

Naruto slammed his fists on the office floor, the only sound that echoed through the silent office.

A/N: **Editor: **bum bum bum!! We have the confict people!

**Voice:** (dangling Jiraiya over pot of hot oil) (muttering) this will teach you, you perv.

**Shikamaru: **remind me why's she's doing this again.

**Everythingy:** because he was in her closet and he pulled her ears.

**Shikamaru:** and why is Hokage-sama and Sakura helping her?

**Everythingy:** (shrugs) 'cause they volunteered

**Shikamaru:** troublesome

**Voice:** (muttering) this will keep pervs out of my closet

**Ino:** shouldn't she be dangling her sister over the oil?

**Editor:** HEY!!

**Everythingy:** if you can get Editor NOT to kill you if you try, Voice would happily join in

**Voice:** (adds last log to fire) that should do it. Ok, readers, all reviews are welcomed and I will update soon. (To Tsunade and Sakura) Begin to lower the perv!!

**Kiba:** hey, Naruto, aren't you glad Voice wasn't this mad at you.

**Naruto:** yeah, and I'm glad she lent me this sweatshirt. It's so soft!

(Cue sweatdrop)

**Editor:** (sits down with popcorn) I love 'Pervs in Oil'! I can't believe they canceled it! I love this episode!

**Kiba:** she's weird…and perky

**Everythingy:** you don't know how lucky you are

**Chouji:** why?

**Dramay:** don't ask

**Scary:** you'll find out soon enough

**Laughy:** Scary, don't scare them!

**Scary: **that's my job!

**Everythingy:** shut up you two! You'll jinx us! (Naruto gang big question mark) Until next time readers! Don't forget to review!

**Scary: **or else

**Laughy:** Scary!

**Scary: **what?


	3. Secrets Unwillingly Told

A/N: **Voice:** I'm back people! And Jiraiya has third degree burns…maybe I over reacted a little…

**Jiraiya:** you think?!?!

**Voice:** …Nope!! ^^

**Shikamaru:** she seem to be too happy about this

**Everythingy:** you get used to it

**Voice:** Anyways, here is chapter 3. ^^

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Summery:** Naruto has just arrived back home after his 2 and ½ year training with Jiraiya and is excited to see all of his old friends, expecting to get a well deserved rest. But all is not well in paradise. Kohona is at the brink of war with the Tsuchi no Kuni (Earth Country). Everyone is on the alert and is extremely suspicious of almost everyone. What happens when the Tsuchi no Kuni says that the only way to a truce is the eldest Hyuuga heir's hand in marriage?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Disclaimer: I no own Naruto.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

"**Other worldly creature speaking"**

_**Other worldly creature thinking**_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3 – Secrets Unwillingly Told

The deafening silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. A man stuck his head into the room.

"Hokage-sama," he said, in a shaky voice. "Is everything alright in here?"

"Hai, everything's fine," Tsunade said, rubbing her temples.

"Good," the man said, sighing in relief, his voice no longer shaky. "If it is alright with you, Hokage-sama, Takahiro Yukio is here. He wishes to see you, if you will see him."

"Hai, hai," Tsunade muttered. "Send him in." The man nodded and shut the door behind him.

"Naruto, get up," Tsunade muttered. Naruto silently did as he was told. "Kishu, Mamoru, Ronin, keep to the shadows."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Three puffs of smoke later, the door opened to reveal a group of eight shinobi surrounding a single being.

"Takahiro…Yukio…?" Shizune looked at Tsunade in confusion.

"Yes, here," said a high, squeaking, just plain geeky voice. "Move aside." The front two ninja moved aside to reveal the Takahiro heir.

He was, to put it bluntly,-geeky. His auburn hair was slick to the sides and sticking out slightly. He wore large round glasses and had two large upper buck teeth that stuck out over his bottom lip. His face was covered in acme and his nose was a little too large for his face. He wore the robes of a high class noble but his robes were extremely large for his scrawny figure. You could tell by his appearance (not including the fact he had eight others to protect him) he was not ninja material.

He stepped forward, taking in the room around him.

"Welcome Takahiro-san," Tsunade said. "I am-"

"Yes, yes, you're the Hokage," Yukio said impatiently, looking at the closest shelves of books and scrolls. Behind him, Shizune was holding back Tsunade and Naruto was fuming. He felt his blood boil, taking in the boy's appearance. Yukio had an 'I'm-better-than-you-and-I-can-do-whatever-I-want' air about him.

_Hinata deserves better than this dork,_ Naruto thought angrily, watching the heir looking at the bookshelf. He felt an annoyed aura behind him. Turning, she saw Kaiya giving him a disproving glare, as if she knew what he had just thought.

Kaiya shook her head and stepped forward. Yukio turned to face her.

"Welcome Takahiro-san," Kaiya said, bowing.

"San? You will address Takahiro-SAMA."

"Moushiwake arimasen (an extremely formal apology) Takahiro-san," Kaiya said, bowing again. "But that suffix is reserved for the Hokage and my charge."

"Ah, you must be the guard I've heard so much about," Yukio said, sticking his nose in the air. "When Hinata-chan and I are married, you will be coming with us?"

"If Hinata-sama wishes it," Kaiya said, still bowing. "Do you wish me to take you to the Hyuuga complex?"

"No. I will be going to my hotel room. It has been a long day. Tell Hinata-chan I will see her at lunch tomorrow."

"It will be done Takahiro-san."

"SAMA. Good. _Oyasuminasai.(Good Night)" The heir snapped his fingers and his shinobi guards surrounded him again, moving out of the room in a tight group._

_"He's…interesting," Shizune said, breaking the silence and looking at Tsunade._

_"Interesting!?!? He's a freaking duffous!" Naruto shouted. "And you!" He turned to face Kaiya. "How can you speak to him like that?!?"_

_"He diserves respect," Kaiya said simply. "He is the Takahiro heir after all." She turned to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, is there anything you need? I need to get ready for tonight."_

_"What's tonight?" Naruto asked. "It's not the wedding is it?" Naruto began to panic. "What am I going to do?!"_

_"Naruto," Shizune said._

_"It is the wedding isn't it?"_

_"Naruto," said the Michi brothers._

_"What…what am I going to do? The wedding's tonight!"_

_"Naruto," Tsunade growled._

_"Hinata's getting married tonight!"_

_"Uzumaki-san," Kaiya said gently, reaching for Naruto's shoulder. Naruto, ignoring the hand, began running around the office, hyper venerating on the fact that Hinata was getting married._

Kaiya sighed. Reaching into her sleeve, she pulled out a rope and began to perform handsigns. She held the last Mi sign.

**"Shibaru!" (Bind!) (A/n: yes I have finally found the Japanese word for bind) the rope sprung to life and tied Naruto in the same ridiculous hog tied position but this time he was gagged.**

**"Uzumaki-san," Kaiya said slowly. "Hinata-sama is not getting married tonight." Naruto's face visibly relaxed. "Hinata-sama is having something called a 'slumber party'. I was asked to help set up. Now, I'm going to let you go. Do you promise to relax?" Naruto nodded.**

**"Can't you leave him like that?" Tsunade asked. Kaiya laughed.**

**"I'm afraid not, Hokage-sama. I need to keep this with me. It is the only binding interment I own."**

Kaiya released Naruto. She bowed to Tsunade and began to leave the room. She paused, turning to face Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, you are invited to Neji-sama's party. I almost forgot. Neji-sama hopes very much you will be able to attend."

"Where is it?"

"The Hyuuga complex. I hope to see you there as well."

"You'll be there too? I thought you would be at Hinata's party."

"I will be. Hinata-sama's party is also at the Hyuuga complex." Naruto's eyes brightened.

"I'll be there. Believe it!" Naruto gave his trademark smile and jumped out the window. Kaiya watched him go.

"He must be excited about Neji-sama's party," Kaiya said, smiling.

_More like excited to see Hinata in her pajamas,_ Tsunade thought. _I hope Kaiya's on her toes. Naruto + sugar + raging hormones = trouble._ Tsunade looked over at Kaiya, who was smiling.

_I might as well enjoy myself tonight,_ Kaiya thought, never dropping her smile. _Dark and dangerous times are underway._

Several hours later, darkness had fallen and Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga mansion.

"Hey Neji! Good to see you."

"You too Naruto. Glad you could make it. Please come in." Neji stepped aside to allow access into the room.

"Naruto, you have returned!!"

"Hey Lee." Lee bounded over to Naruto and began to wring his hand wildly, blabbing on about the flames of youth and how they were going to need to have a rousing spar. Looking around, Naruto saw the other boys had already arrived.

Choji and Shikamaru were sitting near the food table. While Choji was eating the food, Shikamaru was merely leaning back in his chair, his closed eyes facing the ceiling. Kiba and Shino were together on the left side of the room, talking….well, Kiba was talking Shino was 'listening'. Next to them the Michi brothers were busy setting up a TV with lots of different colored cords.

"Um…what are the doppelgangers doing?" Naruto asked. The Michi boys glared at Naruto as perverted grins flickered throughout the room.

"There's a video camera in Hinata's room," Kiba said, his grin like a dog in heat. "We get to see everything that goes on at Hinata's party."

"Everything?"

"Everything." Images flashed through Naruto's mind of what he might see.

"Save the nose bleeds for later," laughed Choji. "Believe me, you are going to need a blood replenisher by the end of the night."

"Why?" Naruto asked, wiping the blood from his nose.

"It gets hot, during truth or dare," Kiba replied grinning. "We all almost had to go to the hospital last year."

"How did Kaiya not find out?"

"She wasn't there."

"Nee-chan was on guard duty last year," Mamoru said, still working on the wires. "This is her first slumber party."

"She will be very nervous," Kishu said, attaching his last wire.

"I bet she will never change," Shino said. "She will know she's being watched."

"No!" Lee shouted. "Her Flames of Youth will burn brightly as the Youthful party progresses." (**Voice:** ok, I don't really pay attention to Lee so if that doesn't sound like him, I'm sorry.)

"Translation: Sakura and Ino will make her change because when it comes to that kind of thing, they are more vicious than venomous snakes," said Neji. "She'll have to change."

"And Truth or Dare. Do you think they'll repeat last year?" Kiba asked eagerly.

"What happened last year?" Naruto asked, watching as the TV screen began to focous on a picture.

"Temari and TenTen made out. I was pitching a tent without the camping!"

"Shhh!! It's starting…" The boys gathered around to the TV, staring at the screen. Choji even had popcorn in his hands, eating it without looking at it.

"Ok, is everyone here?" Temari asked, standing by Ino.

"I think so," Ino said, looking around and counting heads.

"Hey, where's Nee-san?" Mamoru asked.

"Hey, where is Kaiya?" TenTen asked, looking around the room.

"Found her!" Sakura said happily, pulling Kaiya into the room. "I found her going toward Neji's room."

"I was just going to check on my brothers," Kaiya shrugged. The boys laughed as the Michi brothers turned red with embarrassment.

"They're big boys now," Sakura said, shaking a finger at Kaiya. "You don't need to babysit them."

"You can't be too sure," Kaiya said darkly. This made the boys blush even more. "They could be watching us…" The entire group of boys went pale.

"Yea right," said Ino. "If they were watching, we would know." The boys sighed in relief.

"If you say so," Kaiya said shrugging.

"So, who wants to start truth or dare?" TenTen asked.

"Truth or what?"

"Truth or dare," Hinata said. "It's a game. You have to choose truth or dare. If you pick truth, you have to answer a question truthfully. If you pick dare, you have to do what the person who asked you truth or dare says."

"Is that all?"

"Well, no, not exactly. If you don't tell the truth or if you don't do the dare, you have to do a punishment much worse then the true or the dare."

"And most of the punishments involve us," Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"Ok…" Kaiya said uncertainly. "How do we play?"

"First we sit in circle," Ino instructed. "Then we spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on is asked truth or dare." The girls sat in a circle and Hinata grabbed a bottle from a bag on the floor.

"Shizune gave me one of Tsunade-sama's empty sake bottles. They don't break very easily." She placed it on the floor and spun it. "Now before we hooked each other to a lie-detector to see if you were telling the truth, but since Kaiya-chan is here, we don't need one."

"Why?" TenTen asked. Hinata hesitated and looked at Kaiya.

"It's a secret," Kaiya said, winking. "I'll hook myself up to the lie-detector so you know I'm not lying." Hinata handed her a small sticker that Kaiya put on her neck. "Ok," Kaiya said smiling. "Let's begin." The boys cheered and Kaiya looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"It was the boys," Temari said smiling. "They must be watching sports or something."

"GO TEAM!!!!" the boys cried in unison.

"See?" Kaiya didn't look convinced but nodded.

Hinata smiled and spun the bottle.

"Spin, spin, spin," Naruto heard Kiba whisper. The bottle spun with great speeds and landed on Ino.

"Ino, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ino said happily. Hinata looked at Kaiya who nodded. She folded herself into the lotus position and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"Ready?" Hinata asked. Kaiya nodded and opened her eyes, staring at Ino. Her eyes flashed gold and Ino jerked a little.

"Ready." Hinata smiled.

"Ino, do you really take flowers from your families flower shop and pin them on Choji's door saying they are from Ayame?"

"No!" Kaiya raised an eye brow and her eyes flashed gold again.

"Tell the truth Ino," she said, smirking.

"Fine, yes I did." The girls squealed and, surprisingly, Kaiya covered her ears.

"Warn me next time you do that, 'k?"

"Poor nee-chan," the Michi brothers said together, shaking their heads.

"Ok, Ino your turn to spin," Hinata said happily as Kaiya relaxed out of the lotus position, cleaning out her ears. The bottle spun again and so did Kiba's chant of "Spin, spin, spin…" The bottle landed on Temari.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Bring on the dare!" Temari said happily. Ino smirked.

"I dare you to…fight Kaiya." Hinata gasped and paled while Kaiya lifted her eyebrow. The Michi brothers paled as well.

"I-Ino-chan, I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's just a little spar," Ino reassured.

"But…"

"Its fine Hinata," Temari said, standing up. "What do you say, Kaiya?" Kaiya sighed and stood up.

"Very well, I will fight."

"B-But Kaiya-chan…"

"It's alright Hinata-sama," Kaiya said smiling. "I won't hurt her."

"But-"

"Alright to the training grounds!!!" Sakura said excitedly.

"I'll get the boys," TenTen said, they'll want to see this. The boys gulped and quickly hide the TV as someone knocked on the door. "Come on, there's going to be a battle."

"Who's fighting who?" Kiba asked.

"Temari verses Kaiya."

"This should be interesting," Shino said slowly. "Has anyone seen Kaiya-san fight?"

"No," Neji said, equally as slowly. "She's always trained by herself, no one knows her strengths or weaknesses or signature jutsus or anything."

"Guess well find out n-"

"Wonderful!! A spar of that will make the flames of youth burn bright!"

"Lee, shut up," TenTen muttered as they walked out to the training field.

By the time they got to the training grounds, Kaiya and Temari were already facing each other.

"You can use your fan Temari," Kaiya said calmly. "I'm interested to see your moves with it."

"AGAINST you?"

"Yea," Kaiya said smiling. "What better way to observe a person's style then by fighting them?"

"Typical nee-san," the Michi brothers sighed, shaking their heads. "She is going to be in so much trouble with-"

"You obviously won't tell him then," Kaiya snapped. Her eyes flashed red and the brothers went pale. They nodded hurriedly and stood some distance back from the field.

Temari and Kaiya faced each other. Temari had her fan closed in her hand and Kaiya stood in the darkness, no weapon seen. She didn't even have her hands up her sleeves. She just stood there. Shikamaru, who was playing referee, looked between the two.

"Ok, begin." Temari opened her fan, relasing a large blast of wind, throwing debris across the training field. Kaiya just smiled and the debris flew passed her. However, dust soon concealed her. The Michi brothers gulped as a large beam of light emerged out of the smoke, clearing it away. Kaiya stood exactly were she was standing before, a smile on her face. She formed hand signs so fast that no one could read them.

"Kokoro no pa ji no jutsu! (Mind Purge Jutsu!)" Kaiya shouted and her brother gasped and ran for the house. A great amber creature erupted from Kaiya's hands and surrounded Temari, who gasped and fell forward. Beside Naruto, Hinata gasped and her hands flew to her mouth.

A few minutes passed. Then the great shape flew from Temari's body back to Kaiya who grunted in pain, falling to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"I did not need to see that," she muttered before standing. Shikamaru looked between the two before, saying, his voice a little shaky:

"The winner is Michi Kaiya." Kaiya nodded and walked over to Temari, who started to stir.

"I'm sorry," Kaiya muttered to her, holding out a hand. Temari smiled and took Kaiya's hand. Hinata sighed in relief and walked over to Kaiya, who was swaying slightly.

"I'm hungry," Kaiya said after Hinata asked how she was. "Can we eat?" Hinata laughed and nodded, leading the girls back to her room. The boys looked at each other before grabbing the Michi brothers.

"Ok, spill!" Kiba barked. "What is the deal with Kaiya?"

"We are forbidden to tell!" the brothers cried in unison. Kiba looked at Neji, who nodded.

"Then I guess we will have to force it out of you." The brothers gulped.

"Ok, our turn to spin Temari," Sakura said. Temari spun the bottle that landed on Kaiya.

"Kaiya, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kaiya said confidently.

"Ok, I dare you to empty out your sleeves," Temari said smiling. Kaiya blinked.

"Empty out my sleeves?"

"Yea, I want to see what's in there." Kaiya shrugged and began to pull an assortment of items. Hiromasa, still in its scabbard, the rope she had used to tie up Naruto, some smelling salts, several different kinds of weapons, a few tags, some money, a camera, some pictures and several thousand scrolls.

"Wow…" Temari said quietly. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Um…I didn't say truth…um…" She looked at Hinata. "Can she Hinata-sama?" Hinata fidgeted a little bit.

"I guess. It's really up to you and they will find out sooner of later." Kaiya nodded and looked at Temari.

"Ask away."

"Ok, you have all of these scrolls…why?"

"If one is to defeat her enemy, one must now her enemy. I also used them to see if there is anyone dangerous by my charge, such as Hinata-sama."

"Ok…"

"Do you have a scroll on yourself?" TenTen asked, interested.

"I do."

"Can we see it?" Ino asked eagerly.

"Um…I suppose." Reaching down her shirt, she grabbed a scroll as the other girls began looking through the pile of scrolls. "Um…its right here. I don't keep it in my sleeve, to risky." The girls all laughed, embarrassed and Kaiya passed the scroll to Ino.

Ino opened the scroll and her eyes widened. "Impossible…" Temari looked over Ino's shoulder and read the scroll. Her eyes also widened. TenTen snatched the paper away from Ino and read it.

"No way…" She looked at Kaiya. "Is this all true?"

"Yes." Sakura looked over TenTen's shoulder then snatched the scroll away from TenTen and her eyes widened over time as she read out loud.

" 'Michi Kaiya, age: 15, sex: female, birthday: January 1, blood type: AB, Ninja of Taki, Chuunin, Part of Team 6, 19, 6 and 8'? 'Temamates:…' wow, that's a lot of people." Kaiya made a 'keep going' jester. " 'Known element: classified, Kekigenki: classified, has done 72 D missions, 79 C missions, 118 B missions, 69 A missions and…10 S RANKED MISSIONS?!?!?!'" The girls looked at Kaiya.

"What are you?"

"I am Michi Kaiya of the…" Kaiya looked at the ground. "I can not tell you. My clan is underground."

"Aren't you of the Michi clan?" Ino asked.

"No! I only took my bastard of a mamachichi's (step-father's) name because my mother wished it!" Kaiya took a deep breath.

"Tell them your story, Kaiya-chan." Kaiya nodded at Hinata.

"My father died when I was only two. He had been training with me when I lost control, and I killed him. I was going to start the academy but…I couldn't face anyone for a year. When my mother re-married, for her father's dying wish, he brought my brothers to me. My mother wanted us to be a single family unit so I took his name." Kaiya closed her eyes tightly. "Kumo, my mamachichi abused my mother and was angry that his children would not get her family's kekigenki. He beat her until she was paralyzed from the waist down. She was still able to bring my sister into the world. Michi Sorano.

"At the time my mother remarried, I was preparing to enter the chunnin exam but Kumo forbid it. He tried forced me to return to the academy until I was 12. I returned to the academy 4 times. Soon, I refused to go again, so my father let me stay with my team but I could not take the exams. So, Shibuki-sama sent me on missions alone. My teams went on to the exams but I stayed behind, doing solo missions for Shibuki-sama.

"When my brothers graduated, Kumo made me be on their team. They would have failed many missions if I had not been there but they got the praise.

"Now my mamachichi is at my mother's house, eating her food, living in luxury while he beats my sister and mother as they work like slaves." Tears began to fall steadily from the other girl's eyes. "And I am not there to protect them."

"Is that how you got that scar?" Temari asked. Kaiya shook her head.

"Kumo can not lay a hand on me." Kaiya picked up her sword from the pile. "Kumo's face has meet Hiromasa wrath more than once. For this, Kumo's face is bandaged."

"You cut him that bad?" Kaiya shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I did, maybe he does it for attention." She clutched the hilt of her sword until her knuckles turned white. "This scar is from something far more powerful, most dangerous than Hiromasa. Much more dangerous." Kaiya suddenly made a Saru (monkey) sign, saying softly, "Atsumeru" and her thing returned to her sleeves. Without another word, Kaiya stood up and left the room.

Once in the hallway, she passed Naruto, who was on his way to the bathroom. He looked at her when he passed and was surprised to see her face nearly stone blank.

The night continued like any slumber party with boys and girls in the same house. Well after midnight, when most were asleep, Naruto walked toward Hinata's room.

"**The kit has turned into a pervert, I'm surprised."**

_Wha- I'm not turning into a hentai _(pervert)_!_

"**You are too! You're trying to see that girl in all her naked glory."**

_Sh-Shut up you yaro_(bastard)_kitsune__!_

"**Ah, I've seen to have stuck a nerve. Face it kit, you like the girl. You want to bed her. Think about it. All that hair spread across the ground, her breathing heavily underneath you, her ample breast rising up and down, up and down. Her begging you to take her." **Naruto covered his nose as blood began to flow.

_I said shut up! I have a right mind to-_

The sound of a window opening cut off Naruto's argument. Naruto quietly creaked open the door to see Kaiya coming in through the window. She walked over to Hinata and shook her gently.

"Hinata-sama, you awake?" Hinata sat up and, much to Naruto's hidden displeasure, she was clothed. The girl looked around and nodded. Kaiya smiled. "Good, get dressed and meet me at the training ground." Hinata nodded again and Kaiya walked toward the door. Naruto's eye grew wide and he hurried away from the door.

Kaiya walked out and shut the door quietly. She looked around as Naruto looked down at her.

"hm…I thought I heard someone out here. Someone like…Uzamaki-san!" Kaiya threw a kunai up at him, which he dodged but by doing so, lost balance and fell.

"He-Hey, Kaiya," Naruto said smiling and rubbing his neck. "Nice night huh?" Kaiya looked down at him, her face blank and stony again.

"Go back to sleep, Uzumaki-san." She turned her back on Naruto and walked down the hall. Naruto lay on the floor, confused. What had happened to make Kaiya so serious? Even when she threatened him, she had a playful tone in her voice, but now…

Hinata slowly shut the door behind her, fully dressed. She looked around seeing no one and ran silently down the hall way. She was closely followed by a blond hair shadow.

"**He followed her."**

_So he has._

"**What do we do with him?"**

_Nothing yet._

"**You know something I don't?"**

_In fact I do. Who does he look like Yuu?_

"**Why, he looks like…"**

_Exactly._

"**Are you going to tell him?"**

_I may but for now, we must focus on other things._

"**Are you sure this is wise? Why can't she just marry the heir?"**

_You and I both know it's a trap. You and I must prepare her. We won't be here forever._

"**Perhaps we could train the boy as well."**

_Perhaps. _Kaiya smirked. _I bet you want to catch up with Kyuubi don't you Yuu? I can see you blushing._

"**That is not what is important now. Hinata-sama is."**

_I agree with you there. We will deal with Uzumaki-san later._

217894951846189456518925189231853186521955218951863895646+2856+49564+184+456456464+4+649+415641217851421567262565217625617

A/N: **Voice: **And that was the long awaited Chapter 3. All reviews welcomed and please send any ideas at all. I will, most likey use them. Until laters ^^


End file.
